bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shambhala
| image = | type = | location = Yuanren | ruler = Fucanglong (Founder, True Leader) Han Zhongli ("Beast King", Figure Head) Eight Bestial Immortals (Representatives) | primary function = A safehaven for all outcasts to live in harmony | noteworthy countries = Anantarika Xanadu Kunlun Tiantang Jingwe Fusang | noteworthy cities = Shangri-La |tblColour = #191970 |textColour = #FFD700 }} Shambhala ( , Shanbara; lit. "Lands of the Seamless Heavens Uniting All Creation") is the last known of the seven major territories in the Yuanren. Its founder is Fucanglong while its governed by Han Zhongli, the kingdom's "Beast King" — though this is merely a facade to meet the standards of the realm in terms of sovereignty. Overview Upper Atrium Lower Atrium Shangri-La History Government Military Yěshòu Mínbīng Yěshòu Mínbīng (野兽民兵, for "Beast Devil Militia"): Technology Level Smaller Territories Anantarika Anantarika ( , Anantarika; for "Five Unforgivable Sins") is the vast, harsh and unforgiving territory-turned-planet under the Kingdom of Shambhala's jurisdiction, later becoming the personal domain of Seijūrō Arakami — used primarily as a personal training ground. It's considered to be the most dangerous of all the assimilated lands under the kingdom's rule, so much so that it's alternatively called the "Domain of Eternal Hell" (常冥界の領域, Tokomeikai no Ryōiki) by most residents of the Yuanren, and only those of a certain level are allowed to set foot on its land — approved through a series of trials by either the Eight Bestial Immortals or Fucanglong himself. Xanadu Xanadu (上都, for "Upper Capital") is one of the six main territories under the Kingdom of Shambala's rule, which are collectively known as the "Níngjìng Màntuóluó Wǔchóngzòu" (宁静曼陀罗五重奏, Pinyin for "Tranquil Mandala Quintet"); Xanadu is alternatively referred to as the "Vacation Lands" (休暇国, Kyūka-kuni) due to it being used for times of relaxation and contemplation, being one of the most popular places in the Yuanren. Kunlun Kunlun (崑崙, for "Primal Chaos") is one of the six main territories under the Kingdom of Shambala's rule, which are collectively known as the "Níngjìng Màntuóluó Wǔchóngzòu" (宁静曼陀罗五重奏, Pinyin for "Tranquil Mandala Quintet"); Kunlun is alternatively referred to as the "Ruins of Carnage" (修羅の遺跡, Shura no Iseki) — its primary use lying in settling conflicts and always covered in the blood and bodies of those who battled on its surface. Tiantang Tiantang (天堂, for "Heaven") is one of the six main territories under the Kingdom of Shambala's rule, which are collectively known as the "Níngjìng Màntuóluó Wǔchóngzòu" (宁静曼陀罗五重奏, Pinyin for "Tranquil Mandala Quintet"); Tiantang is alternatively referred to as the "God's Playground" (神々の悪戯, Kamigami no Asobi), as deities use it often to indulge in their desires with their bestial brethren, thus forming connections in the process. Jingwe Jingwe (精卫, for "To Revere") is one of the six main territories under the Kingdom of Shambala's rule, which are collectively known as the "Níngjìng Màntuóluó Wǔchóngzòu" (宁静曼陀罗五重奏, Pinyin for "Tranquil Mandala Quintet"); Jingwe is alternatively referred to as the "Territorial World Pillar" (領土世界の柱, Ryōdo Sekai no Hashira) due to its main function being an acting support for the other floating territories in the Yuanren — whether belonging to the Shambhala or no. Fusang Fusang (扶桑, for " ") is one of the six main territories under the Kingdom of Shambala's rule, which are collectively known as the "Níngjìng Màntuóluó Wǔchóngzòu" (宁静曼陀罗五重奏, Pinyin for "Tranquil Mandala Quintet"); Fusang is alternatively referred to as the "Twilight Rickshaw Boundary" (薄明俥境界, Hakumei Rinkyōkai) due to it containing many mysterious portals that connect to other dimensions, worlds, and alternate realities both inside and outside the Yuanren — making it one of the various strategic points in the kingdom that's heavily guarded at all times. Various Others :*'Gǔmù' (古墓, for "Necropolis"): :*'Móshù' (魔术, for "Witchcraft"): :*'Dǔbó Cáifù' (赌博财富, for "Gambling Riches"): :*'Zhēnzhèng De Huìzhòng' (真正的会众, for "True Congregation"): :*'Fāmíng Hé Jiāgōng' (发明和加工, for "Inventions and Machinations"): :*'Xiǎo-Xié Bōchǎng' (小谐波场, for "Little Harmonic Fields"): :*'Biānjiè Tōngdào' (边界通道, for "Borderline Passage"): Notable Individuals Notable Locations Trivia *'Shambhala' means "Place of Peace" in Sanskrit. *The name is based on the fictional location from and mythology, said to be a paradise and utopia; it's also said to be the inspiration for the myth of — another well-known utopia from the same belief system. :*An interesting note is that the previous name for this kingdom would've been Shangri-La, but the author opted out of it because he couldn't find a good translation to use and the information for Shangri-La was vague at best, Shambhala having more distinct descriptions. Instead, that name would be reserved for the kingdom's capital. *The kingdom is originally designed by using the Shinkai from the manhua, Douluo Dalu 2.5: Legend of the God Realm, and Ba Sing Se from the cartoon series, Avatar: The Last Airbender as frameworks, and uses a Chinese-theme due to the nature of the Yuanren. Category:Kingdoms Category:Yuanren